


(Not) Empty Bed

by yellow_sleeping_bag



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Garreg Mach Monastery (Fire Emblem), M/M, Multi, Pre-Time Skip, also fun times in my notes where i (in real time) come up with the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sleeping_bag/pseuds/yellow_sleeping_bag
Summary: “I’ll finish a few more sets, then I’m done.” He says, addressing the heirs, without even having to look to know it’s them.“That’s one idea,” Claude says, letting Dimitri’s hand go as he approaches Felix himself. “Or, you could come back with us now, and we can all cuddle together and sleep the night away.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	(Not) Empty Bed

**Author's Note:**

> 100th fic on ao3! i did it. oof
> 
> my plan was to do a rewrite of my 1st fic here - to see any changes in style (and hopefully improvement lmao). but then fe3h fluff came to my head and i just couldn't resist! oh well, the fakeahcrew rewrite can come later.
> 
> Also, what do you mean felix can exist outside of the training grounds? what? it's not a fic with felix if he doesn't spend 90% of his day training lmao
> 
> and fucking titles. wtf. i hate them. what are they. 'sleeping'? that's the best i can come up with. wait, let me look for song lyrics - that might work...  
> okay i'm listening to cavetown, so 'empty bed' it is. but it's not actually empty, so i'll just add '(not)'.
> 
> anyyywayyy, thanks for reading, and enjoy!

“Where’s Felix?” Dimitri asks, leaning against the doorway to Claude’s room. Claude looks up from the floor, surrounded by a mess of books, vials and ingredients.

“He’s not with you?” Claude replies, stretching his arms up. Dimitri shakes his head. “Well, time to visit the training grounds then.” He stands up, and carefully steps over and in between the scattered papers.

He loses his balance near the door, but Dimitri quickly grabs his arm, steading him. The Prince pulls him towards him and to the safety of clear flooring. Claude smiles, unashamed of the situation he caused entirely.

Claude loops his arms around Dimitri’s neck, and Dimitri’s hands trail down to his waist.

“He’s all work and no play, that one. He’ll wear himself out.” Claude says fondly.

“And what were you just doing? That statement applies to yourself as well.” Dimitri counters.

“Hey, I haven’t mentioned that it’s way past sunset, and you’ve only just come back from studying in the library yourself.” Claude leans up to press a kiss against Dimitri’s lips, effectively ending the conversation.

Dimitri lets his rebuttal die, and brings his hand up to Claude’s jaw, rubbing his cheek affectionately. Claude leans his forehead against Dimitri’s. “C’mon, let’s go.”

He pulls away, taking Dimitri’s hand, and leads him down the corridor. They take the steps down to the ground floor, and head towards the training grounds.

As expected, the sound of a sword clashing against wooden training dummy can be heard. They walk through the door quietly, admiring the swordsman as they enter. Felix’s technique is perfect, sharper than his blade – especially considering it’s a training blade. Though it’s still cared for and reflects the night sky as Felix moves it around.

“I’ll finish a few more sets, then I’m done.” He says, addressing the heirs, without even having to look to know it’s them.

“That’s one idea,” Claude says, letting Dimitri’s hand go as he approaches Felix himself. “Or, you could come back with us now, and we can all cuddle together and sleep the night away.”

Felix pivots, pointing his sword at Claude with a blush. “Don’t say it like that!”

Dimitri looks on fondly from the edge of the training ground, in the shadow by the door. Felix’s and his relationship has improved, undoubtably, but they’re nervous and unsure around each other. He’ll let Claude do the pushing, not wanting to drive Felix away, ever again. He’s only just got him back.

“We’re lonely without you.” Claude pouts, and turns to hold his hand out to Dimitri, gesturing for him to come into the centre of the room with them. Of course, though, Dimitri sighs, Claude has always dragged them together; ruining his plans of waiting for Felix to come to him.

Dimitri looks at Felix for permission, and Felix moves his gaze from Claude to Dimitri slowly. He takes a small step forward, standing next to Claude, silently giving his approval.

Dimitri slowly walks out of the shadows, meeting them in the moonlit training grounds. He takes Claude’s offered hand and smiles at Felix.

“He’s right. It would be delightful if you joined us.” Dimitri confirms, and Felix turns quickly away.

“Okay, fine. Just don’t look at me like that.” Felix mutters, going to put away his sword. “I had just finished anyway, so it’s not a big deal.”

Claude and Dimitri both, politely, keep to themselves that he literally just said he had more training to do – and instead, wait for him to return. He does come back and walks straight past them to the exit.

Claude laughs, and pulls Dimitri to catch up with him. “Are you blushing, Felix?”

Felix resolutely faces forward, though slows his pace to walk alongside the other two. Claude leans forward, to catch a glimpse of Felix’s face, and grins, satisfied at the prominent blush. Claude takes Felix’s hand, and retraces the path back to their dorms.

They take the steps back up to the first floor, and walk the length of the hallway to get to their rooms.

“Mine?” Claude asks, and Dimitri and Felix simultaneously reply.

“Perhaps one of ours?”

“Absolutely not.”

Claude dramatically turns to look at the both of them. “What’s wrong with my room?”

“Last time, I woke up with ink smudged on my face.” Dimitri scrunches up his nose, unconsciously moving his hand to rub his cheek.

“It’s a mess.” Felix agrees, and pulls them past the doorway. “Let’s use mine tonight.”

Felix opens the door, and walks in. Claude immediately goes to lie on the bed, but Felix pulls his arm, swinging him away from it.

“Shoes off. Don’t ruin my clean sheets.” He says and starts removing his own shoes and outer layers. The other two follow suit, and then Claude slips into the bed, Felix allowing him this time.

Felix climbs in next, the single bed already looking cramped. Dimitri hesitates; being taller than the other two, he worries he takes up too much space, and it isn’t fair, and,

“Get in.” Felix cuts off his thoughts, scooting further into Claude to make room. “Don’t tell me, you interrupted my training session, to not cudd- get in with us.”

Claude laughs quietly, already closing his eyes, and shifting under the light blanket.

“Uhh, yes. I mean, no, I didn’t interrupt to not…” Dimitri stutters out, walking over and climbing in himself. Felix, with his back against Claude’s stomach, puts his arm over Dimitri’s waist and pulls him further on the bed.

“Don’t fall off, idiot.” He says, tightening his grip. Dimitri smiles, and shuffles closer.

“Good night.” The Prince whispers.

“Good night, my dearest’s.” Claude replies, through a yawn.

“…Night.”


End file.
